Poor Argost!
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost loses everything when a fire destroys his home. His life changes when he comes across Baron Finster in London. Based very loosely on dialogue from Into the Mouth of Darkness.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

Vincent Vladislav Argost embraced his upper body while shivering within the log cabin.  
He wrapped his Megatooth shark skin cape around himself yet it couldn't keep him warm. He winced as his stomach growled. He remembered growing up poor with his parents.  
The long-haired man sat with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and imagined various cryptids.

Argost remembered hearing about the mysterious creatures and was interested in them ever since. He hoped to see monsters like the Beast of Bodmin Moor, British big cats,  
the Owlman, Spring Heeled Jack, etc. He opened his eyes when a plan formed in his mind.  
He looked up at his relatives. ''I thought of a way to make money!'' he announced. ''Oh?'' his father muttered as one of his eyebrows went up.

''I will host my own television program and call it V.V. Argost's Weirdworld!  
The show is going to be about cryptids and cryptid artifacts. Children can learn about the wonderful creatures while they view Weird World!'' V.V. Argost explained. His parents glanced at one another. They began to scowl at him. ''VINCENT VLADISLAV ARGOST! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!'' his father screamed.

''WHAAAAT?!'' Argost squawked before blinking a few times. ''You were born poor and you will die poor like your mother and me.  
Where are you going to get the money for your show?'' his male relative whispered. Vincent looked down at the floor yet did not reply. ''Jobs are very scarce in London right now,'' his female parent said in a gentle tone. She bit her lip while observing her son's sad expression.

''Dreams are good, but you also have to be realistic'' she added.  
Argost nodded at a snail's pace. He viewed his father frowning while shaking his head back and forth. He looked away when the other man tapped one side of his forehead.  
He remained awake as both parents slept. Cryptids continued to appear in his mind.

That was when Vincent recalled hearing about Kur the ultimate creature that could control all monsters. It was supposed to be a source of unlimited power for anyone who located and captured it. A sadistic smile formed on his pale face. He imagined himself leading a cryptid army. *I will never be poor again!  
I am determined to become the most powerful man in the world!* he thought.

Vincent Vladislav Argost still wished to host Weird World even though he lacked money. He hoped to find someone who could give him the cash for his show.  
Another idea appeared in his mind. Perhaps he could also turn humans into half-cryptids! His smile remained as he fell asleep. It was midnight when he opened his eyes and saw the flames!

Argost screamed bloody murder as he stared at the fire. The dark smoke blocked his view.  
He shrieked again when he jumped through the flames that burned his face. He threw himself against the door three times and knocked it down. He ceased running when he was a few feet away from the burning cabin. That was when he observed the forest fire consuming his home.

''Mother? MOOTHERRRRRR!'' Vincent screamed while trying to disregard his injured face.  
He didn't see anyone in the forest. He looked down at the ground while sobbing.  
He remembered his father's cruel words during the years which was why he didn't acknowledge him. The long-haired man tried not to imagine his female parent's burned corpse.  
He fled when the fire began to spread.

Vincent Vladislav Argost ran for a long time. He found himself on the streets of London.  
He felt horrible when various people winced and screamed at the sight of his disfigured face. He was still cold and hungry. His garments consisted of his black bodysuit and cloak.  
He gasped when he discovered a skeletal mask on the ground and lifted it.

The poor fellow guessed Halloween passed some time ago and somebody lost the facial disguise. He was glad it was able to conceal his current appearance. His stomach began to growl which caused him to wince. He touched both arms and shivered. He ceased walking when he saw a man's shadow in the dark alley. ''Pardon me, but do you have any food? I am homeless, cold, and starving'  
''I can see that!'' the stranger said in a grave tone.

''Do you have any food?'' Vincent Vladislav Argost repeated. He observed the shadow reaching into his upper garment and removing some bread.  
He snatched it and ate it very quickly. A sad smile formed on his skeletal mask.  
''Thank you, Mr....'' he spoke. ''I am Baron Finster. Who are you'  
''I'm Vincent Vladislav Argost. You may refer to me as V.V. Argost'  
Baron Finster nodded at a snail's pace.

''Why are you allowing the shadows to conceal your body?'' the homeless man inquired.  
''That is for me to know and you to find out!'' the other fellow replied. ''Oh. I also wanted to ask you for some money. I have this idea for a wonderful program called V.V. Argost's Weirdworld which deals with cryptids,'' Argost said.  
''Cryptids?'' Baron Finster inquired while sounding curious. He was silent for a minute.

''I am willing to part with my funds, but I would like something in return.  
I desire a design for a mere organic scorpion lower body. Don't ask!'' he said.  
Vincent seemed grateful as he nodded. He frowned when the dark form asked him about his mask. ''That is for me to know and you to find out!'' he spoke before his sadistic smile returned. He followed his current companion and looked forward to his future as a wealthy and powerful man.

THE END 


End file.
